Discovering Real Love
by Sakurazuka Lilly
Summary: Mousse finally accepted Shampoo doesn't love him so he returned to China, but then Shampoo realized she missed him. Ok after a very long time Chapter 5 is now up!
1. Bye Bye Shampoo

Bye Bye Bye ShampooBye Bye Shampoo  
By: Sakura Lilly  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters from Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The   
lyrics of the song belong to N'Sync and it's team. Please don't sue me I take no   
credit for them.  
  
Author's Note: This is a songfic from Mousse's POV.   
  
  
  
I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby, come on.  
  
"Well Shampoo, now I see I'm not wanted here, I see that you hate me and will   
never love the way I do so I'll get out of your way." I said to you. "Shampoo no   
care if you go away" you told me and then whacked me as usual. "I knew you   
wouldn't care so stop hitting me." I replied. "Shampoo be happy when you gone.   
Then Shampoo will have more time with airen" you said. And I saw that I wasn't   
right to stay here to torture myself by seeing you with Saotome.  
  
I loved you endlessly   
When you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
  
While I packed up my thing I thought how much I loved you. I loved you so much   
Shampoo, endlessly. But where as blind as I am with out my glasses. You were   
never for me when I needed you. You never even treated me as a friend. Not even   
as a person. Now it've decided it's time I go and find happiness on my own.  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby Bye bye bye.  
  
I can't take it anymore. I can't bear to see you everyday with that Saotome. I   
can't take you reject for my love anymore. I can't stay knowing that you will   
never love me. I won't allow you to insult me anymore. So bye bye dear Shampoo.  
  
Bye bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
  
Shampoo, you think I'm just a fool. You think you can treat me like that. You   
think I'm just another guy that will submit to you. But not anymore. I'm not   
lying, I'm tired of being your puppet. I know you hate me, so you'll never see   
me again. Bye bye Shampoo.  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
  
I don't want to make it harder. It is hard enough for me already. But I had   
enough of you rejection and unloving attitude. I don't wanna suffer anymore for   
you.Maybe it sounds crazy, cause I always loved you since we were children, but   
I tell you, I'm not lying. Good-bye Shampoo.  
  
You just hit with the truth  
Now girl, you're more than welcome to   
So give me one good reason  
Baby come on  
  
I noticed that I had finished packing so I stopped my train of thoughts and went   
downstairs to tell the old ghoul I was leaving. Then I saw again and told you:   
"I can't believe it took me all this time to accept you don't care for me, if   
you really care for me, you can show me right now and I'll stay." But you were   
stubborn: "Shampoo already told told you. Shampoo no care for Mousse."  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye.  
  
"Well ok, Shampoo, I won't take your insults or your rejections anymore. I won't   
get in your way anymore." I said. "Stupid Mousse is lying. Mousse never tell me   
that. Mousse love me." You answered coolly. "I'm not lying Shampoo, I still love   
you, but I see it's no use I stay here." I told you.  
  
Don't wanna be a fool  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye.  
  
"Mousse stay, Mousse help Shampoo marry Ranma." You told me, not knowing those   
the wrong words. "Ha, I won't help you marry that womanzing jerk, I won't be   
your toy anymore." I replied. "Shampoo hate you. Shampoo think Mousse stupid"   
you continued insulting me.   
  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye.  
  
As if it weren't hard enough already, Saotome and Akane Tendo had to show up   
just as I told you: "I had enough of you Shampoo, I'm going back to China   
already." Saotome and Akane were staring incredouly. "Mousse are you serious?   
Are you really going?" Saotome asked. "I'm not lying, and I'm all right I'm not   
sick, I just the way Shampoo really is." I said.  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
Don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye bye  
I'm checking out, I'm signin off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
  
"Well I give up, I know you'll never see me as a person, so bye Shampoo." I   
said. "Ok Mousse, Shampoo glad you no love now. Now Shampoo marry Ranma." You   
said and glomped on Saotome. "Ok, let's see if Saotome wants to take my place   
here, cause I'm signing off, I'm tired of always being the loser." I said.  
  
Don't wanna be your fool in this game for two  
So I'm leaving you behind  
I don't wanna make it tough  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie.  
  
"Well Shampoo, start looking for some other fool to drool over you, cause I've   
so had it with you. I'm leaving you." I yelled. Akane said: "Please Mousse,   
don't leave, you're my friend and I will miss you." As if I didn't need it to be   
harder to leave. Even though I had enough with Shampoo, I still loved her, and   
there were my friends too, Akane, Ukyou, Ryouga, and even Ranma, but no I had to   
leave or I would be Shampoo's fool all the rest of my life.  
  
Don't wanna be a fool  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye bye.  
  
I went out the door. Shampoo and I finally stopped yelling at each other.   
"Sayonara Saotome, sayonara Akane-san". And angry as I was at Shampoo, I   
couldn't but think how much I still loved her or how much I was gonna miss her.   
I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I looked at Shampoo and saw she was trying   
to hide her tears too. "Bye Shampoo" I said and walked away from the Nekohanten.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura Lilly: Well how did ya like it? I hope you did like it. I wish you would   
send me feedback. I'd really appreciate any comments, suggestions, critics,   
curses, or whatever you wanna tell me about it. You can send them here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Day You Went Away

The Day You Went AwayThe Day You Went Away   
by: Sakura Lilly   
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 characters do not belong to me. They belong to Rumiko   
Takahashi. Also the lyrics and title of the song do not belong to me, those   
belong to M2M. I do not claim to own any of these and I'm not making money out   
of this fan fic.  
  
Author's Note: A Song fic from Shampoo's POV. Mousse went away some time ago and   
Shampoo feels bad it because she finally realized that she loved him.   
_________________________________________________________________   
Well I wonder could it be   
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby   
You were dreaming of me  
Every night since you were gone, I've been dreaming about you and me, and what   
might have happened if I'd treated you better and told you I loved you. I have   
been wondering, have you dreamed about me? Do you still even remember me? Since   
the day you went away…  
  
Call me crazy,   
Call me blind.  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time  
Now I know how you felt all these years. Now I understand that you felt so bad   
to be suffering for me. But now it's me who feels that way, I miss you so much   
and feel stupid for not having done something for preventing you from going   
away.  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better,  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, I do you know I really, really do  
You have probably found someone better by this time. A beautiful girl who treats   
you so nice, but I know she'll never love you like I do. Since the day you went   
away…  
  
Well hey,  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
Oh my love, you don't know how lonely I have been since you went away. Since I   
realized you were my true and only love. I have so much to tell you, all I   
haven't told you during all these years we spent together. Since the day you   
went away.  
  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
I felt so sad when I realized I lost my real love for being so blind to my   
feelings. But I knew I loved you the day you went away…  
  
I remember date and time  
September twenty-second  
Sunday, twenty-five after nine  
How can I ever forget that dreadful day? I was a long time ago, but I still feel   
it happened yesterday. I still feel like the day you went away…   
  
In the doorway with your case  
No longer shouting at each other  
There were tears on our faces  
I still remember seeing you go out the door of the restaurant with all your   
things. I stopped shouting at you and we were both crying, though I tried not to   
show it. You told me you would never come back, the day you went away…  
  
And we were letting go of something special  
Something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really, really know  
I let go of something so special, something much more special than I thought.   
Something we never got to have because of me. I guess I knew what it was the day   
you went away...  
  
Well hey,  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
Oh my love, you don't know how lonely I have been since you went away. Since I   
realized you were my true and only love. I have so much to tell you, all I   
haven't told you during all these years we spent together. Since the day you   
went away.  
  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
The day you went away  
The day you went away   
I felt so sad when I realized I lost my real love for being so blind to my   
feelings. But I knew I loved you the day you went away…  
  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
How could I carry on  
The day you went away  
How could I never see what I had in you? How could I have made you hurt so much?   
How could I never tell you I loved you? Now I realize how much I lost they day   
you went away…  
  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
The day you went away  
The day you went away  
I wish I could tell you right now how much I have missed you, and know if you've   
missed me as much since the day you went away…  
  
___________________________________________________________  
Sakura Lilly: Well did you like it? I hope you did cause it's the first Ranma   
fan fic I have written. I would love feedback, I'd appreciate any kind of   
comments you have. Please mail me.  
  
  
  



	3. Back in China

Back in ChinaBack in China  
Part I  
By: Sakura Lilly   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the great characters of Ranma ½ or claim any credit for   
them. They all belong to brilliant Rumiko Takahashi-san. The only characters I   
made up are Mei Khu, and Loh Xion.  
  
Author's Note: Hi, well I this is sort of the sequel to "The Day You Went Away."   
This time about Mousse's return to China. New characters in this part. Please   
enjoy it. Oh one more thing I will use both the Chinese and English names for   
the characters for example  
Muu Tsu = Mousse  
Xian Pu = Shampoo  
And so on.  
  
Now enjoy the fanfic!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
A young man dressed in a long white robe and black pants was hiking in a forest   
with thick vegetation. It looked almost untouched by civilization, except for a   
small village that was slowly coming in view. He kept on walking until he   
happened to notice the village right in front of him.  
  
*Ah, I'm back at last. What will they think when they see me? Maybe I should   
have stayed in Nerima.*   
  
He shrugged and entered the village. The first thing he saw a crowd gathered   
around a huge log where two girls were fighting. *I see I got back in time to   
see the Annual Amazon Tournament.* he thought. As he got nearer he saw that one   
of the girls who were competing was his younger sister.   
  
On top of the log was a girl with long black hair and blue-gray eyes. She was   
dressed in a tight, white, Chinese shirt and short black pants. The other girl   
had long red hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a similar style dark red   
shirt and black pants. Both of them looked like they were giving each other a   
good fight.   
  
Everyone was too busy seeing the girls fight that no one noticed the young man   
that had just entered the village. He stayed near a tree and watched as the   
black-haired girl threw her opponent off the log. An older woman announced: "The   
winner of this year's Tournament is Mei Khu." Everyone cheered for her as she   
helped her former opponent to stand up. That's when she noticed the man watching   
her from the tree.  
  
"MUU TSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted as she ran toward him   
and hugged him. "Bother, you're back!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "Yes Mei Khu, I'm   
back." he affirmed. "Oh Muu Tsu I missed you, but did you return alone, where's   
Xian Pu? I thought you would return together." Mei said. "Arrrrrggggggggg that   
stupid &¡/(#, she stayed in Japan to continue on her pursuit of her stupid   
"Airen". I hope he makes her suffer as much as she made me suffer." Mousse   
whispered.  
  
By that time everyone had noticed Mousse's return and gather around him. "Muu   
Tsu, is that really you?" the girl who had been fighting Mei Khu asked. "Yeah,   
Loh Xion, it's me." he answered. "So where's Xian Pu? Everyone kind of expected   
you two to return together." Loh continued. "Well, um, she, um stayed in Japan   
to um..." he stammered. "So, you didn't beat her, huh. Well she was the   
strongest girl around here, no wonder she beat you all the time." someone else   
said.   
  
"Oh leave my brother alone, he has returned after four years of living away, he   
has made a long trip. We should let him rest." Mei said and began to lead her   
brother to their small house in the village.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Makeup had lived alone in her house ever since Mousse went to train and then to   
Japan behind Shampoo, so she was glad her brother came back. Their house was   
small, but since their parents passed away when they were young, the house did   
not seem so small at all. In fact when Makeup had lived alone, the house had   
seemed too big and lonely for her. But her Amazon pride prevented her from   
telling that to anyone but her best friend Lotion.   
  
But now that her brother was back, all would be the same as before. But she in   
heart she knew it wasn't true. Mousse had changed, she still didn't know if for   
the better or for the worse, but even when she first saw him she realized he   
wasn't the same boy who had left the village 4 years ago. He had grown taller   
and stronger. And he didn't look like the childish boy who dreamed of marrying   
Shampoo. He looked more mature. And even if he did look happy when she greeted   
him, after the excitement he looked depressed and angry.  
  
* I must talk to him. * she though. * I got to help him, he needs me now, I'm   
the only one who can bring him out of that state. At least until he can find   
some girl he really loves and accepts him as he is. Damn Xian Pu, and I used to   
admire her because she was so strong, but she is so heartless, damn her and that   
old ghoul of a grandmother she has." Mei thought.  
  
Mousse was trying to sleep. He was tired after his long trip from Nerima and   
needed a good rest. But he wasn't able to get any. He kept dreaming about   
Shampoo and Ranma. Even after all he said to her the day he left, he still loved   
her, and those dreams he had made him hurt so. He decided he wasn't going to get   
any rest so he stood up from his bed and went to the small kitchen in their   
house.  
  
Makeup was in the kitchen making some ramen when Mousse entered. "Did you wake   
up too soon? Don't you want to sleep some more?" she asked. "Not really Makeup,   
I'd rather like something to eat." he answered. "Great then, I just cooked some   
ramen for when you woke up, you can have it now if you want." she told him.   
"Yeah I would like some please." Mousse said.   
  
Makeup served him a bowl of ramen and served one for herself even tough in the   
Amazon society the guys were supposed to wait on girls, she made the exception   
this time. "So, Muu Tsu, tell me what happened in Japan, what made you come back   
to the village?" Mei asked. "Well sis, I think you already know why." Muu said   
flatly. "It was because of Xian Pu right? Come on, you can tell your sister   
about it, I promise I won't tell anyone about it." Mei pleaded. "Ok, I'll tell   
you, after all you are my sister and I guess you should know about it. Yes it   
was because of Xian Pu and a man named Ranma Saotome." he said.   
  
- - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Xian Pu, I love you, please marry me. I will do anything you want if you accept   
me as your husband." Mousse said to Shampoo for the millionth time. "No, I will   
not marry a weak, stupid, blind duck like you. I will marry a strong man like   
airen Ranma." Shampoo answered for the millionth time.  
  
"B-but Xian Pu, h-he doesn't love you. He loves Akane. I-I love you Xian Pu,   
can't you see?" Mousse said. "Hmmp, I do not care for your love. Ranma does not   
love Akane. Ranma loves me. He takes ME on dates not her." Shampoo said.  
  
"Please Xian Pu, I live for you, I would DIE for you, if you only loved me."   
Mousse pleaded. "I said NO!!!!!" she screamed. She slapped Mousse hard on the   
face, then took out her bonbori and began hitting Mousse as hard as she could,   
leaving him unconscious. Mousse didn't even try to defend himself, he just   
couldn't bring himself to hit the girl she loved.  
  
When Mousse woke up, he was in the storage room of the Nekohanten in his cursed   
form. He was tied and gagged up so he wouldn't move or start screaming. *Oh Xian   
Pu, now I see you will never care about anyone's feeling but only your own. Not   
even Ranma's. If you want to I will get out of your way and start looking for my   
own happiness elsewhere.* Mousse thought. And in the darkness and loneliness of   
the room, he cried.  
  
The next day pretty much the same rejection from Shampoo as always occurred and   
Mousse told her he was leaving. Shampoo didn't seem to mind. And then Ranma and   
Akane showed up. They did seemed concerned of his departure, but did not try to   
stop him.  
  
-----------End of flashback----------------  
  
"Oh dear brother, if Xian Pu ever dared to come back here, well let's just say I   
won't be all friendly to her. To her and her old ghoul of grandmother." Makeup   
said after hearing Mousse's story. "Mei Khu, don't feel all sorry for me. She   
was right. I was stupid and blind." Mousse said. "What do you mean?" Makeup   
asked. "I just said I was stupid and blind enough by not seeing I would never   
have a chance with her." Mousse answered. She did not know what to say to   
comfort her brother. Being an Amazon, she was not used to that kind of things.   
  
Mousse did not want to talk anymore of his feeling so he changed the subject.   
"Hey Mei, I saw you back there at the fight, I guess you trained very hard when   
I was away." Mousse praised his sister. Makeup blushed. "Well, I guess I'm now   
stronger that you." Makeup said. "Now, now sis, are you saying I'm weaker than   
my younger sister?" Mousse laughed. "Hahahahahaha, well yes, how about a fight   
brother, I think I could win you now." Makeup continued. "Don't count on it   
little sis, you never know what I have up my sleeve." Mousse said pointing to   
the sleeve of his robe. "We'll see about that, brother." Makeup laughed.   
  
All of a sudden Mousse felt better and actually felt good of having come home to   
the Amazon village, and even forgot about Shampoo as he practiced with his   
sister. *I guess I made the right decision by leaving Xian Pu and coming back to   
the village. But I will never forget Xian Pu, or my love for her.* Mousse   
thought. *I will help you forget about her brother, and you'll find a girl who   
loves you." Makeup thought.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Sakura Lilly: Well, how did you like the story. I really, really hope I receive   
feedback. I do need to know I you liked it and if you would like me to write the   
next part, cause I still don't know if I'm going to write it. If you have any   
comments, suggestions, curses, or ANYTHING please send it to me to   
sakura_lilly@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Mousse's Decision

Mousse woke up early the next morning, Mei was still asleep. He  
got out of bed and began making breakfast for both of them. He  
was about finished when Mei walked in, still sleepy, "Good   
morning bro...". "Good morning Mei, I made you some breakfast."  
"Thanks Muu Tsu."   
  
They were about to finish when one of the elders of the  
village came in. "Muu Tsu, please come to see the Council now."  
Mousse didn't say anything, neither did Mei, he simply followed  
the old woman to the bigger hut in he village.  
  
The woman that was second in command, (the first one is Colonge)  
spoke: "Muu Tsu, we learned you were back because you finally gave  
up on Xian Pu. We are happy for that. A weakling like you does not  
deserve to have our strongest fighter as wife. Xian Pu deserves the  
strongest man on Earth."  
  
"I thought that at first, I mean giving up on Xian Pu, but now I  
have decided I will not give up on her, just beacause the laws say  
so! I still love and I will fight for her, I would even kill for  
her if it's necesary!" Mousse said.  
  
Another elder spoke: "So you dare defy us Muu Tsu, you know we are  
so much stronger than you, you are no match for us, but you are  
brave as well as foolish. We'll give you another chance to win Xian  
Pu. You have one month to train and become stronger. Then you will  
go back to Japan and challenge Xian Pu. If you fight against her  
and win, then she'll be yours by the laws of our village. If not,  
you will not be able to return here, never. Do you agree?"  
  
Mousse couldn't decide, he wanted Xian Pu to love, not to forget her  
or force her to marry him because the laws said so, but he saw no way  
out. Love was not a part of Amazon laws and traditions. If a woman  
married it was to keep the next generation of warriors stronger. He  
knew that very well, but the elders were waiting for an answer. "Ok  
I'll do it." he said.  
  
"Good, starting for now, you have one month to win Xian Pu or to leave  
forever. It was your choice. Now go back home Muu Tsu." the elder who  
had spoken first said. As Mousse went out they whispered: "The foolish  
child, he doesn't know what he got into."  
  
Mei was waiting for Mousse outside, "What happened?, what did you do?,  
what did they say?" she asked. "They said that they were happy that I  
decided to give up on Xian Pu..." Mousse began. "And I'm happy about  
that too!" she interrupted. "And that I don't deserve to have someone   
like Xian Pu." he tried to continue but was interrupted again by Mei  
"that's right, you deserve someone BETTER than Xian Pu." "But I said  
I wasn't giving up on Xian Pu just yet..." he tried to speak for more  
than five seconds but again was interrupted, "WHAT?????!!! You aren't  
giving up on Xian Pu!!!! Are you CRAZY???!!!" she yelled. "Shhhhhhh,  
don't be so loud. I won't I still love her and I always will. The   
council gave me a last chance to marry Xian Pu. I have one month to  
train and go back to Japan. If I beat her she will have to marry me."  
Mousse said. What he left out was that if he didn't win, he would have  
to leave the village forever. 


	5. Mousse's Return

Mousse's Return  
  
Mousse spent almost the whole month training. Sometimes Mei and Loh helped. By the time  
he was about to return to Japan, he able to defeat everyone in the village, except the   
elders.   
  
"Mei I will leaving tomorrow for Japan, I-I'm not sure if I will be able to come back to  
the village. Please do not go looking for me if I don't return." Mousse told his sister.  
"Oh that's no problem 'cause I'm going with you to Japan. You know I don't think this is  
a good idea to start with, and i think you're not telling something. Besides I do want to  
give that b*:@h Xian Pu what she deserves." Mei said.  
  
"Ok Mei, but I think you'd better stay here." Mousse said. "No, I'm going and that's final"  
Mei insisted. Mousse didn't say anything. His sister's stubborn manner reminded him so much  
of Shampoo, he knew there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
The next day Mousse and Mei were on their way to Japan.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Japan, Shampoo was getting more and more depressed since Mousse left her. She  
had come to realize that deep inside she cared a lot for him and his departure had left her  
alone and empty. She did her daily chores in an automatic way, but she lacked the cheerfulness  
she had before.  
  
Cologne had noticed Shampoo's change when Mousse left. She had thought that her great-grand-  
daugther would be happy once he left. She thought she had one less obstacle between her and  
Ranma. She hadn't counted on Shampoo getting depressed and unhappy.  
  
Even Ranma and Akane had noticed Shampoo's sadness. She didn't even glomp on Ranma whenever  
she saw him. Ranma and Akane had tried to cheer Shampoo up, but she refused their help,   
thinking it was weakness to show any sadness or concern over Mousse. "Ohayou Shampoo!" Ranma  
greeted cheerfully. "Konnichiwa Shampoo." Akane followed. "Nihao." Shampoo replied sadly.  
  
"Shampoo how can you miss Mousse that much? It's not even passed that much time and besides  
you were always complaining how bothersome he was to you and... iie! Akane you tomboy!" Ranma  
said with his usual insensivity. "Ranma you jerk! Now you made her feel a whole lot better!"  
Akane yelled as she hit his head with a mallet she took from hammerspace. "It's ok, I don't   
miss him that much." Shampoo said. "Shampoo, we know you and we know you miss him, after all  
he was your friend. Please if you want to talk we'll be there for you." Akane offered.  
  
They were about to leave when Shampoo stopped them. "Wait, maybe you're right, I guess I do  
need to tell someone." "Ok, we'll be glad to help." Akane said. "Well, the truth is that I  
really miss Mousse. I thought I'd be happy when he left and that I would have Ranma more  
easily (a frown from Akane) but when he was gone I realized that he was the only true friend  
I had..." she stopped as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "And what about us? And  
you must have some other friends at the village." Ranma said. "Well I didn't know you consi-  
dered me a friend and back at the village, most of the girls admired me or respected me. As  
for the guys, the were afraid of me, except for Mousse. He was my only friend and anyways I  
was only interested in getting stronger..." she interrupted herself as more tears came.  
Akane let Shampoo rest her head on her shoulder as she cried. When no more tears came she  
let go and went back to her work.  
  
She came back bringing Ranma and Akane two plates of Chinese noodles to them, when she saw  
them and dropped the tray she was carrying. It was Mousse and Mei. Only she didn't recognize  
Mei and her head jumped into conclusions. She ran up to her room, with fresh tears in her  
eyes.  
  



	6. Confessions

Chapter 6: Explanations and confessions 

By: Sakura Lilly 

** A/N** and disclaimer: I know I've neglected this fanfic for a a long time so gomen nassai, but 1) I had a writer's block and 2) I was too busy with school and after-school stuff. But anyways here's Chapter 6. And as always I insist, I do not own Mousse, Shampoo, or any other characters of Ranma 1/2. All of them belong to Takahashi Rumiko and co. Mei Kuh aka Makeup/Mei and Loh Xion aka Lotion/Loh are my original charcters if you wish to use them please tell me. Oh and one more thing, this is a **SHAMPOOxMOUSSE** fanfic so if you hate the idea of these two getting together don't read it and then flame me for it, ok. Also it contains some cursing on this chapter so you decide if you read it or not. Well on with the fanfic already! 

/\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° 

Cologne noticed Mousse was back with that bitch of a sister. _I didn't know he'd be back so soon. Probably here again to try and win my Xian Pu, but I won't let him, and I'll make sure that bitch Mei Khu doesn't interfere with my plans either. _Cologne had already designed a plan to make Ranma her granddaughter's husband for once and all so they could all return to the village. She was making a potion that would make feel attracted only to Shampoo and she was making one for making Akane attracted to Mousse so they would both leave Shampoo and Ranma alone. _But I didn't count on that slutty sister of Mousse's coming here. I may have to do something about her... _

_*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** _

"Hi Mousse! We're glad you're back!" Akane said as Mousse and Mei approached their table. "Yeah, and who is she?" Ranma asked, thinking that Mousse had already found another girlfriend among the Amazons. "Hello, Akane, Ranma. This is Mei Khu, my sister." Mousse answered. "Hi!" Mei greeted. "Welcome to Japan Mei Khu! Ranma and I hope you have a good time here." Akane said. "We do?...Itai! Watch out you kawaiikunee tomboy!" Ranma yelled as he felt Akane steping on his foot. "Ranma no baka!" Akane said as she took her mallet again and sent Ranma flying out of the Neko Hanten. Mousse just rolled his eyes and thought: _Nothing has changed here._ Mei just giggled at their actions. 

"Are they always like that Muu Tsu?" Mei asked. "Yeah, you get used to it after a while." Mousse answered. _Ranma must love Akane a lot if he's still hanging around her. Just like my brother still loves that slut Xian Pu, while back at the village almost every girl wants him. _Mei thought as she sighed. 

After a few minutes Ranma returned to the restaurant and sat down next to Akane again. Mousse and Makeup had joined her already and both girls were chatting amiably. "Say Akane, Shampoo hasn't come back with our noodles, has she?" Ranma asked. "No, I wonder what's keeping her." Akane replied and turned back to her conversation with Makeup. 

Ranma sighed and turned to Mousse. "Your sister's japanese is really good, did you teach her?" Ranma asked him. Mousse nodded. "I tried to teach Xian Pu too, but she always rejected my offerings." "Oh, I see. Why did you come back here Mousse." Ranma asked bluntly. "Well, you know, for Xian Pu as always. The village elders are giving me one last chance to win her heart or I must forget about her forever." Mousse said sadly. "Oh, well Mousse, you know I don't love Shampoo, and Shampoo, well probably she'll never admit it to you but she has missed you a lot Mousse. Akane and I didn't know she cared that much for you. Probably she didn't know it either, until you left her. She thought you might never come back and she was so used to have you always near her." Ranma said in an unsual fit of thoughtfulness. 

The four remained talking for a long time and Shampoo never came back. It was getting late so Ranma and Akane headed back home, and offered them a place to stay at their house. "If you don't mind sleeping on the living room, you can stay at my house." Akane said. Mousse and Makeuo looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, domo arigatou Akane-san." Mousse answered, once again showing them his almost perfect grasp of japanese. "Ok, so it's all set, let's go home now or my dad and Kasumi onee-san will get worried." Akane said and then they all went over to the Tendou dojo. 

_*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** _

Shampoo was sitting by the river, near the bridge, her eyes swollen and red from crying, her pride hurt for it. How could she have cried over Mousse yet again? She didn't understand, she just knew she cared for him a lot more than she had known. And she still couldn't believe it, she had to marry the strongest man available, and that was Ranma, but she had fooled herself thinking she loved him and until now she found out she wasn't interested in Ranma in the least, except as a friend. Over the past 3 months she had come to see Ranma as a friend and to respect Akane, even started making friends with her. All that while she had been thinking about Mousse and her feelings for him. 

And now he was back again, but this time he had found someone else to love, or so she thought. She didn't even imagine the girl she saw him with was his sister Mei Khu. _After all this time of him loving me, and suddenly come with another girl, just when I realized that I really loved him..._ Shampoo thought as she felt the tears start to flow yet again. _I won't cry, not again, I'm an Amazon, I must not cry, I have to be strong..._ she thought in vain, not being able to hold back the tears. _Oh, Muu Tsu, please come back to me, wo ai ni..._ Suddenly she heard some noises and looked up the bridge, just to find Mousse and the others walking by in the Tendou Dojo direction. 

Mousse, who for once was wearing his glasses, happened to look down the bridge as they passed by, when he saw what he thought was Shampoo, he stared at her and realized it really was her. He turned to the rest, "Hey guys I feel like going a little while to the river, I need to sort things out. Could you please take Mei to your house, Akane?" Mousse asked. "Uh, sure Mousse, suit yourself. I'll take your sister to my house, you know the way to the dojo, right?" Akane said. "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be back soon." Mousse answered. "Just be careful of not getting lost." Ranma said. "Ranma no baka! He's Mousse, not Ryouga, how disrespecful of you!" Akane yelled as she kicked Ranma and sent him flying. "Come on Mei, let's go to my house." Akane said as she lead the way to her house. Makeup just sighed and walked besides Akane. _Wow, that guy Ranma can be a real jerk, Muu Tsu and Akane are right. But he's cute anyways... _she thought with a smile. 

**A/N**: Whenever Mousse, Mei, and Shampoo talk together the conversation is in chinese. I case you wonder about Shampoo's broken japanese/english, and why I use their chinese names. 

Mousse jumped from the bridge and landed in front of Xian Pu. "Xi-Xian Pu..." he said softly as he looked at her, for once in his life not mistaking her from another person or object. "M-Muu Tsu, why?" was the only thing she was able to say to reply as she saw him. Muu Tsu removed his glasses, "Why what Xian Pu? What do you mean?" he asked, confused by her attitude. She hadn't sent him flying into the air yet, as she always had done whenever he approached her. 

"Why did you stop loving me Muu Tsu?" she asked, her tears never having stopped. Muu Tsu felt even more confused, _Is my Xian Pu really crying because of me? I don't think so, something must have happened to her, if that bastard Ranma dared to do anything to her, I'll... I'll kill him._ he thought indignated. "I never stopped loving you Xian Pu, I still love you with all my heart and soul, but what happened to you? Why are you crying? Did Ranma did anything to hurt you?" Muu Tsu asked. "Bu-but if you still love me, who was that girl you were with when you entered the restaurant, and right now at the bridge?" Xian Pu asked, ignoring all of Muu Tsu's questions. Muu Tsu was totally confused now, "The girl that was with me? Oh, you must mean my sister Mei Khu. Don't you remember her?" he answered.

Xian Pu looked up at Muu Tsu, her tears finally stopping. "Your sister Mei? I do remember her, I guess I didn't recognize her." A small smile appeared in her face and she suddenly glomped him, in the way she used to glomp Ranma. "Oh, Muu Tsu! Wo ai ni!" she said as he returned her embrace with one of his own. "Xian Pu! You don't know how I longed to hear you say that! Wo ai ni. You don't know how much I still love you! But what has brought this change on you Xian Pu? Even though I still see you as the strong Amazon warrior, I feel that something inside you has changed since I last saw you." Muu Tsu observed as he enjoyed feeling her in his arms at last. 

"Oh Muu Tsu, you have no idea of how much I missed you! It was then when I finally realized that I loved you and not Ranma." Xian Pu answered. "Xian Pu, I-I had no idea. B-but what did your great-grandmother say to that? Hasn't she tried to get Ranma to marry you again?" he asked. "N-no, I haven't said anything to her, yet. But she's too smart, she probably knows it all by now, and she probably has a plan to get rid of you too! I know her too well." she answered. 

"Your great-grandmother is really interested in getting you married to Ranma, isn't she?" he asked sadly. "Yes, but she doesn't care how she gets what she wants, even if it involves hurting you, or Akane, or Ukyou. She's not interested in who or what I care for. She just wants 'what is best for the tribe'. She doesn't care for my feelings, or yours, or Ranma's. And she doens't see that is unfair to treat men as slaves! Even if she did succeed in marrying me to Ranma, she would never succeed in 'taming' him." Xian Pu said, letting the frustration she'd felt towards her great-grandmother's manipulative ways finally pour out of her, leaving her empty, but not really feeling any better. She felt her legs give up under her, sliding from Muu Tsu's grasp, feeling so tired all of a sudden, her tears starting once more.

Muu Tsu knelt down next to her and embraced her once again, laying her hear in his chest. She hugged him tighter, her tears soaking his robes. "Xian Pu, that's I returned here, so I could rightfully, through all the laws of Joketsuzoku, claim you as my wife." Muu Tsu told her all about the challenge set upon him by the elders of the village, but excluding once again the part of not being able to return if he failed, but somehow, he got the feeling he wouldn't be alone if he did fail.

"Muu Tsu, are you still willing to fight for me? After all I've done to you, after all the pain I've caused you?" Xian Pu asked, still not able to believe that Muu Tsu had returned to her side. "I do, as I've told you before, I love you with all my heart, and I would sell my very soul to be with you. Hell, I would even die for you. There's no other woman for me, you're the only one. While I was at the village, some of the girls tried to seduce me, but I was not interested in any of them, you're the only one I have loved, and the only one I'll ever love." he said. 

She looked up at him, getting lost in those deep, sapphire blue eyes. "Muu Tsu, I..." she said softly and trailed off as his face started descending on hers. She closed her eyes, as did he. God how he had longed for this moment during all his life. Their lips touched, in a soft kiss, that slowly became more passionate. All the love he had amounted during all these years finally found an escape in that kiss. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue into her warm mouth, she accepted him and he pressed her tongue to his. She introduced hers in his sweet mouth, twining with his own, both of them moaning in pleasure. Finally they had to break their kiss to catch their breath. 

Both stood up, still clinging on each other. "Wo ai ni, Muu Tsu, airen." Xian Pu said, a tear of happiness slid down her cheek. Muu Tsu brushed the tear away softly as he replied, "Wo ai ni, Xian Pu." They stayed like that for a long time, their arms around each other. Finally Muu Tsu gave her a last, soft kiss, as he started to leave towards the Tendou's. "Bye Xian Pu, I have to go to the Tendou's before they start looking for me. Besides your great-grandmother must be waiting for you. I see you tomorrow, love." he said as he started to walk away. "Good bye, Muu Tsu, my airen." she whispered as she saw him walking away, but this time, feeling a hapiness, knowing he would be there for her now, even more because he still loved her and was willing to face anything for her. She sighed happily as she started to walk back home, neveminding it was starting to rain and was now a small, lilac cat. 

_*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** _

Back on the Tendou dojo, Mei was starting to get worried about Muu Tsu, she knew he could take care of himself and that he knew the way to the dojo (Akane and Ranma had told her that he always came here to fight Ranma), but still, what if Khu Lon or Xian Pu had found him and were doing something to him. _If those bitches dare to do something to him, I'll have to..._

She was stopped in midthought by a quacking sound in the window. She opened it and let Muu Tsu inside. She brought him some clothes and a pot of hot water. He changed back to human and got dressed. When he finished he went over to his sister. "Did you have dinner already?" he asked. "Yeah, but Akane's oldest sister left some food for you." she answered. "Where's everyone?" Mousse asked. "Akane's and Ranma's fathers are playing shogi, one of Akane's sister is sewing or something, her other sister is studying, and Ranma and Akane, you don't wanna know what they're doing, I don't wanna know what they're doing." Mei answered. Muu Tsu shrugged and went into the kitchen to eat whatever Kasumi had left for him.

"Oh one thing, Akane said that tomorrow was her turn to make breakfast and dinner." Mei said. Muu Tsu choked on the rice ball he was eating. "Wh-what? Akane will cook? Er, Mei, it's not a good idea to eat Akane's cooking." he said after he recovered, remembering when he once tried Akane's cooking, despite of all of Ranma's warnings. "It can't be that bad." Mei said. "I'm telling you Mei, we should cook tomorrow, and tell it's a proof of our gratitude rather that eat Akane's food." he insisted. She sighed, "Ok, Muu Tsu, but I think you're a jerk by saying that about Akane. But you're right, we should show the Tendou's our gratitude in some way." He let out a breath of relief, there was no way he was going to eat Akane's food if he could avoid it without hurting her feelings. Unlike Ranma, Muu Tsu was more sensitive and hated to hurt girl's feelings. Even if his had been hurt countless times in the past. 

_*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** _

Shampoo ran back the Nekohanten, for the first time in her life feeling genuinely happy. She entered through the cat door in the kitchen, her great-grandmother has insisted that because of her curse they should have one, as well as keep clean clothes in the kitchen, in case something like this happened, which with Nerima's weird climate was very often. She changed back to human and put on her clothes, humming a song happily. By this hour the last clients were leaving or had already left. She went into the restaurant to help clean up. It was already empty and closed. She started going to get the broom and mop to clean up when she saw her great-grandmother. 

"Great-granny, I-I'm sorry I went away like that." she apologized before Cologne. "You caused me a lot of problems during the evening-rush hour, Xian Pu. It's good that there's someone like me to run the restaurant. By the way, you didn't happen to go to see that idiotic bastard that answers to the name of Muu Tsu. I hope that you at least spent your time trying to get Ranma to date you." she replied, somewhat angry at her great-granddaughter. She'd never been able to get really angry at Xian Pu, she was usually a good Amazon. 

"Uh, no granny. I went for a walk, but I didn't happen to meet either of them." Xian Pu lied. "I see, well you may help me to clean up all this." she said as she went into the kitchen. _That girl is lying, she DID see him, I just know it. I was so happy he had left, why did the bastard and his slut of a sister have to come here. I suspect Xian Pu has feelings for him, but I'll make sure to get him, his sister, and all of Ranma's slutty "fiancées" out of the way. Even if I have to do it alone..._ she thought. 

Xian Pu sighed as she swept the restaurant, once again her worries returning when she saw Cologne. _I don't think great-granny believed that one, she must know I saw him, she must know that I love him. And I'm sure she has a plan to marry me to Ranma. Poor Muu Tsu, I'm sure she'll hurt him and Akane, and wouldn't be able to stand losing him again. And Akane, she doesn't have the fault of anything, she'd just be an innocent victim as well as Ukyou. No, I can't let great-granny hurt anyone. Many have already been hurt because of me, so this has to stop..._ she thought as she fought the tears back, not wanting Cologne to see her crying. 

Xian Pu quickly finished her duties and went to say good-night to her great-grandmother. "Good-night, great-granny. I'm tired so I'll go to sleep now." Xian Pu said. "Good-night Xian Pu." Cologne answered. Xian Pu went into her room and changed to her nightknow. She lay on her bed for a long time thinking about Muu Tsu, Mei Khu, Ranma Akane, and herself. But most of all in the kiss she and Muu Tsu had shared that afternoon, wanting to feel those strong arms around her again, those warm and sweet lips over hers again. 

_ Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you  
like I've never, ever loved no one before you.  
Pretty, pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too... _

She remebered the few dates with Ranma and the few kisses she had stolen from him, but nothing of that compared to what she had felt when Muu Tsu kissed her. With Ranma it has just been the attraction to his power and the law that bound them. With Muu Tsu it was a true, deep, intense love, combined with a flaming passion. And those eyes, how she loved those eyes, even though he couldn't see very well with them, she felt she could look into his very heart through them. How she wished she could be next to him in this moment. 

_ Oh my pretty, pretty boy I need you  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do.  
Let me inside,  
make me stay, right beside you._

At last, after a long time, she was finally able to fall asleep, whispering the words, "Wo ai ni, Muu Tsu...", a single tear sliding down her cheeks. Little did she know of what her great-grandmother was up to, working out a plan to get Ranma, but this time not for Xian Pu, but for herself. 

/\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° /\/\/\ ° 

**A/N**: Well, that it, another chapter of this fic. This one was a bit longer than the last one because I felt rather inspired after months of not working on it. I hope you liked it. The lyrics are from the song "Pretty Boy" by M2M. I plan to write the next chapter really soon, so be waiting for it. Meanwhile please review this fanfic, or I won't write any more! j/k 


End file.
